<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magical Boy Transformation Sequence by GentlemanneJack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543744">Magical Boy Transformation Sequence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlemanneJack/pseuds/GentlemanneJack'>GentlemanneJack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Gaping, Bestiality, Catboys, Chikan, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Oral Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Feminization, Humiliation, Incest, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Boys, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Lubrication, Slut Shaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlemanneJack/pseuds/GentlemanneJack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a wannabe superhero runs afoul of an extremely perverted magical boy transformation system and gets taken advantage of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Magical Animals, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>641</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>creaked this out as an attempt to battle writer's block. this is very silly and stupid.</p><p>chapters will be tagged with individual kinks/warnings as we go. story tags will be updated as well.</p><p>blanket dub-con and humiliation warning for pretty much every chapter.</p><p>am taking suggestions bc i have no ideas.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex bends over. For justice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw: bestiality, rimming, object insertion, mental manipulation, some mild exhibitionism kink hinted at. gross and idiotic parody of magical girl tropes.</p><p>alex is...nebulously in his late teens maybe? Or early 20s? I have no idea. imagine any age you please i guess.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the flying, talking dog with a purple gem glued to its forehead offered Alex magical power, it was a dream come true. Alex didn’t even let the thing - Beowoof, it introduced itself, smiling cutely - finish talking. He was not the kind of hero who would balk at the call - which, he supposed, made him something of a sidekick, or maybe comic relief. It didn’t matter, anyway, because what mattered was that this was an adventure, and Alex was going to be a part of it. He signed the contract.</p><p>A small rod, maybe three inches long and covered in round gems, poofed into existence. Alex snatched it out of the air. It was pretty girly-looking, colored pink and ending in a red gem shaped like a heart at the end.</p><p>“This,” Beowoof said to him, “is your transformation wand. Activate it to transform into one of Earth’s Guardians.”</p><p>Alex waved it, then asked, “How do I do that?”</p><p>“Patience,” Beowoof said. “You’ll know it’s time when it glows. It can only be used in moments of duress.”</p><p>Alex nodded along. That tracked.</p><p>Beowoof’s eyes curved into gleaming, gold crescents. “Don’t worry,” he said and wagged his tail. “You’ll have a chance to prove yourself!”</p><p>*</p><p>When a masked figure in red landed on top of a building, held up a dragon-headed cane to the sky, and summoned fire to rain down on everyone, Alex got an object lesson in reading the fine print.</p><p>The <em> object </em>in question was the transformation wand.</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Alex said.</p><p>Beowoof gave him a disappointed look. It shouldn’t have been possible for that round, furry face to emote so well, but it did - Beowoof’s ears drooped, his eyes got huge and watery, and his tail lowered.</p><p>Alex softened for a nanosecond, then remembered what Beowoof had said.</p><p>“There’s no way I’m putting that up my butt,” he said.</p><p>Flames wrapped themselves around buildings and telephone poles. Long tendrils sprouted and grabbed at the fleeing people. No one burst into flames, but they screamed in fear.</p><p>Beowoof’s ears went flat against his head. “You’re one of Earth’s Guardians,” he reminded Alex. “Saving people is your destiny. You’re willing to turn your back on everyone just because you don’t like the way the transformation magic works?”</p><p>Alex knew he was being manipulated, but the magical dog had a point. What did some light personal humiliation matter in the grand scheme of things? It definitely wasn’t worth people’s <em> lives. </em></p><p>The fire reflected in the dark shine of Beowoof’s eyes. It was probably a coincidence.</p><p>*</p><p>Alex didn’t know a lot about anal, but he did know some things. Namely, the importance of lubrication.</p><p>“Necessity is the mother of invention,” Beowoof said, tail wagging. The bright, pure tone of his voice was incredibly disturbing. “Don’t worry, Alex, your sacrifice and humility will be rewarded.”</p><p>Alex gave him a dubious look. He’d already slid his pants off and gotten on his knees, and he wasn’t sure he could handle Beowoof cheerily encouraging him through the whole process. He already felt like some sort of weird pervert - for lack of better options, they were hiding in the bushes of a nearby park. He felt...exposed. Anxiety prickled just beneath his skin, making him nervy and jumpy. Visions of someone stumbling across them - him, ass up in public with a dog hovering behind him - kept dancing behind his eyelids, making him almost dizzy with fear. His stomach clenched.</p><p>It wasn’t <em> really </em> bestiality, he assured himself. Beowoof only just looked like a dog right now. The magical advisor had assured him this body was only temporary. He was an intelligent, sapient creature fully capable of consent, and the situation was not…</p><p>Okay, the situation was a <em> little </em> weird.</p><p>He glanced over at his shoulder and caught sight of Beowoof’s expression. The dog was always smiling, but it had taken on a menacing cast. It was not an expression he was particularly comfortable about seeing, especially in this context.</p><p>There was nothing about this in the superhero handbook. Alex buried his face in the crook of his elbow, cheeks and ears burning.</p><p>He could wrap his fingers around the transformation wand easily. It looked cute and harmless. He pictured the gems on it and swallowed hard.</p><p>Beowoof’s voice chirped, “Are you ready? Please remember, Guardian, that every minute you spend hesitating is another minute for -”</p><p>“Okay, okay, I’m ready,” Alex said hastily.</p><p>The first lap of Beowoof’s tongue against his hole wrenched a yelp out of him, high-pitched and startled. He crammed his fist into his mouth, trying to keep quiet - if he’d been worried before about being discovered, it was nothing compared to the way he felt now. If someone found him - god, if it was someone he <em> knew </em> -</p><p>Beowoof’s tongue was hot and long, longer than a human’s, though Alex had nothing to compare it to. The cold press of his nose against the sensitive inner flesh made it impossible for Alex to forget who was doing this to him - reminded him that he was on the ground, letting a dog eat him out so he could...could…</p><p>God, why was he <em> hard? </em> His cock was swelling up between his legs, insisting that it was enjoying itself. The rough tongue dragged over his hole, then pushed its way inside. Alex tried not to whimper at the intrusion - it was humiliating to discover these sounds trying to claw their way out of him - and bit down into his fist, hard enough to leave a mark. His other hand scrabbled in the dirt, resisting the urge to reach back and wrap itself around his cock.</p><p>He hadn’t liked the idea of this - been horrified by it, really - but he’d thought of this as some joyless, mechanical action, done out of necessity. The universe, playing a twisted joke on him. Haha, let’s all laugh at Alex, so desperate to be the hero that he’d stick something up his ass. He hadn’t thought...it was so much <em> worse </em> to like it.</p><p>And there were noises, too. Wet, slurping noises as Beowoof’s tongue diligently licked him open and stretched him wide, swirling around his hole. He tried to focus on the stutter of his breathing, the harsh and ragged gasp of air escaping his chest. Anything to block the noises out. The occasional sharp scrape of Beowoof’s fangs made him clench, his muscles squeezing around the tongue.</p><p>Heat built up in his gut, a slow and steady burn of lust that seemed to have no end. It was shamefully easy to want to spread his legs wider and thrust back to meet Beowoof’s tongue, and he forced himself to remain still and deny the urge.</p><p>He’d never felt like this, body open and wet, hole drooling with Beowoof’s saliva. He could feel liquid leaking out, running over his balls and making him shudder. He’d kept his eyes closed but that didn’t stop him from imagining it. What if people were watching him now? Silent, disapproving, judgmental...he whined. His cock wept, a drop of precum creeping out the tip as evidence of his desire.</p><p>It occurred to him that this could be a trick. What kind of transformation rod needed to be inserted into someone’s body? The thoughts were fuzzy and distant, but the possibility that he’d been tricked and humiliated for an alien creature’s depraved amusement began to creep in around the edges of his mind -</p><p>The wand, controlled by Beowoof’s telekinesis, slid inside him.</p><p>Alex had the presence of mind to keep his hand over his mouth, but he screamed, body shuddering from the unforgiving press of it in his hole. His rim stretched over the gems, catching and dragging on the uneven surfaces. Despite how wet he felt, it hadn’t been quite enough to prepare him properly, and he couldn’t control the reflexive urge to clamp down and defend himself. The inexorable push of the wand, bullying him open until it was firmly seated in his hole like it belonged there, made him feel raw and flayed open, like he was something weak and submissive.</p><p>It was - it was nothing, he told himself, blinking sweat and tears out of his eyes. Warmth spilled out from around it, soothing that first flare of pain. The gems almost seemed to be moving, slow shifts in position that sent ripples of what he didn’t want to describe as pleasure through him. He couldn’t stop himself from whining, and he could feel the way his hole was fluttering around the wand, not in rejection but in acceptance.</p><p>“Well done, Guardian,” Beowoof praised. “You’re a perfect match! Once the wand bonds with you, it won’t work for anyone else.” </p><p>Alex didn’t have time to reply. The gems were definitely moving now, buzzing inside of him in a way that was unmistakably reminiscent of a vibrator. Tears kept leaking out of his eyes, his body shuddering with oversensitivity. His cock jerked between his legs, spurting cum onto the dirt below him. His orgasm ripped through him in a blaze of golden light. Like taking a sword through the chest, like every cell of his body had been pried open and scoured clean. Stars filled his mind, wiping away his growing resistance and replacing it with ecstasy.</p><p>The magic took him.</p><p>When the light receded, Alex reached up to the top of his head and found, to his surprise, that he was wearing a headband with a pair of pointed, triangular ears attached to the top. When he shifted he could tell the wand was still inside his hole, a thought that made him flush, but instead of a heart it now ended in a long and fluffy tail.</p><p>He was dressed in white from head to toe, matching the color of his new accessories. A bell jingled around his neck, attached to a thick leather collar. A sleeveless, skintight jumpsuit covered his torso, paired with puffy shorts that also hid where the tail entered his body. There were a pair of red hearts over his nipples, and he was embarrassed to discover that they were hard and poking through the fabric. Long gloves covered his arms, ending just above the elbow. Red designs crawled up white boots that ended mid thigh, in a way that struck him as weirdly fetishistic.</p><p>Beowoof couldn’t really give him a thumbs up, but he did his best. “Cute,” he said, gold eyes curving into approving crescents. “Please remember, Guardian, that your transformation wand is the source of your power. Should it be removed, your transformation will be undone and your identity revealed.”</p><p>“Who would remove it?”</p><p>“Enemies,” Beowoof said mysteriously. “As a final warning, Guardian, if your transformation wand is removed, you must endeavour to make sure that it isn’t...replaced.”</p><p>Suspicion gnawed at Alex’s heart with razor sharp teeth. “Replaced,” he said flatly, and the fake ears on his head lay back as though they were real. The tail lashed.</p><p>Beowoof looked vague. “As I said.”</p><p>“You mean,” Alex said, “if someone fucks me in the ass, I lose my powers.” He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. A flex of his fingers and claws sprouted from the ends. “What kind of pervert designed this whole system? Whatever,” he said before Beowoof could answer. “That is definitely not going to be a problem.”</p><p>He ran out of the park.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex learns a little bit more about his new powers. Some good, some...not-so-good.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw: forced oral, more object play, non-human genitalia, mild slut shaming, nipple play, mention of boys modified to have vaginas</p><p>other things: intentionally bad dirty talk, bad puns, really ridiculous and porny "plot" devices</p><p>if you've read darkest dungeon or just skim the tags on that fic, this story will probably be fairly similar in kinks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Letting Beowoof lick his hole open and shove a wand up there had been bad, in ways that Alex couldn’t articulate. Maybe because it hadn’t felt bad, outside of the dizzying lurch of his own gut as he hovered at the edge of some unknown precipice.</p><p>But running up the side of the building - digging his new claws into the tiny cracks in the wall, feeling the shift of his muscles as he defied gravity with every leap -</p><p>That was good. That was <em> very </em> good.</p><p>So good that by the time Alex landed on top of the building, he’d almost forgotten about what had preceded it. Not entirely, because the wand remained an ever-present pressure inside him, forcing him to clench or lose his new powers midair. His cheeks burned, and not just from the exertion. His cock was half-hard again, the soft fabric of his shorts rubbing against him in a distracting way. He hoped it didn’t show through the costume, and cursed that the magic had chosen white as his color.</p><p>The masked figure in red paused, taking in the costume. His expression was hidden behind the glittering Venetian mask curving across the upper half of his face, but there was no mistaking the amused twist of his mouth. The kidnapped humans were held immobile behind him, trapped in rings of fire that licked at their feet and hands in warning.</p><p>The eyes of the dragon cane flared, and then words issued out of its carved mouth. “One of Beowoof’s boys,” it said in a voice that rolled through the air and sank deep into Alex’s bones. Alex fought back a shiver; it was like a warm hand, stroking down his spine. “His style is...obvious.”</p><p>Alex’s eyes narrowed. He didn’t trust Beowoof - the dog was playing some sort of trick on him, even if he didn’t get the point of it yet - and the dragon’s words confirmed it. But Beowoof had kept his side of the contract, and the masked figure and the dragon were definitely bad guys.</p><p>“I’m <em> feline </em> generous,” Alex purred, then blanched. Had that terrible pun really come out of his mouth? Maybe Beowoof wanted to teach him a lesson about signing things without reading them. “Let these innocents go, and I’ll take it easy on you.”</p><p>“Definitely Beowoof,” the dragon sighed.</p><p>“Go feed. I can handle a kitten,” the masked man said. “Especially one who still has his milk teeth.” Alex bristled.</p><p>The dragon’s eyes were immobile, but they gave the impression of rolling regardless. “I’m surrounded by pun-happy idiots,” it griped, but the eyes dulled and red mist began to roll out of its mouth. The mist gathered itself into a vaguely reptilian shape, then began to ooze towards the trapped civilians. It sank over them, and the flames died.</p><p>“Hey,” the masked man said. “Eyes on me, kitten.” The tails of his coat flared behind him like wings as he leaped forward. Alex barely dodged the attack, the concrete cracking as the cane’s claw-tipped end thudded into the ground where he’d been.</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” Alex jumped to the side, rolling on the ground, and was privately delighted to find himself springing one-handed back onto his feet in a display of athleticism he’d never been capable of before. This time, when the masked man struck, he was ready and leaped over it, then landed on the narrow wooden surface.</p><p>Rather than flinging him off, the man held the cane steady and observed him. Up close, Alex could see that the man wasn’t that old after all - maybe even the same age as him. Horns curved up from the feathered gold edges of the mask, contrasting the almost delicate shape of his jaw and mouth. He was impressively tall and broad-shouldered, his tapered waist accented by the deep red suit he wore.</p><p><em> He </em> probably wasn’t dealing with a magical buttplug, Alex thought sourly.</p><p>“One way or another, Irdu needs to feed on human flesh,” the man said. “But there are always loopholes, if you know where to look.” He smirked, and Alex could see his eyes move downwards to look at the hearts over his chest. “Your new friend is going to get hungry too, you know.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“That, kitten, is what we call a <em> hint.” </em></p><p>Alex flipped off the cane and managed to swipe the man’s legs out from underneath him. The man twisted and tried to catch himself, but Alex swiped out with his new claws and the man fell. Alex lunged and tackled him onto the ground, straddling him. He rested his claws on the man’s neck and grinned.</p><p>“What were you saying about milk teeth?”</p><p>Alex hadn’t been watching the man’s hands. In response, the man grabbed his tail, which had been waving freely around, and pulled on it. Alex shrieked as he felt the wand begin to leave his body and remembered Beowoof’s warning - and then the man was slamming it back in, driving it deeper into his hole, and Alex fell forward onto his chest trying to get away. He thrashed, cock trapped between their bodies, and to his dismay he could feel the man’s answering erection grinding against him. The man flipped them over easily and pinned Alex face down, hand dropping lower to examine where the tail entered his body. The shorts had a tailhole cut out, and offered no protection.</p><p>“Don’t touch me!” Alex gasped out. “Fuck - no, just - leave that alone!”</p><p>His body was disagreeing, though. His back arched instinctively, tail lifting up on its own. As soon as the man had grabbed his tail, he’d gotten painfully hard, cock tenting the front of his shorts and leaving a wet, almost transparent spot in the fabric. Being held down, the man’s weight draped over his back and one hand on the back of his neck, made him go limp. His limbs felt weak and shivery, barely able to support his own weight. His arms wobbled and he collapsed, leaving his ass in the air like he was presenting himself.</p><p>“Irdu,” the man called. He sounded amused. “Come look at this.” He wrapped his fingers around the base of the tail and began to pull it out slowly. Alex squeezed around it, too panicked to be embarrassed, but the man had slid between his legs and spread them wide enough that he couldn’t kick out without losing his balance. If he fell, the wand would get yanked out in one smooth move.</p><p>“Don’t take it out - wait, wait, stop - <em> stop </em>- “</p><p>The man pulled the wand out until just the tip remained and Alex was wailing, clamping down as tight as he could, then stopped. Alex nearly sobbed in relief and tried to push his hips up, work even a centimeter of it back inside, but the man’s grip around his neck held him immobile.</p><p>“Don’t worry, kitten,” the man said. “You’re a little unripe, even for Irdu.” He chuckled. “I can help you along with that.”</p><p>He began to grind the wand in slow circles as he pressed it back in, pushing at Alex’s walls. Alex’s eyes rolled back in his head as the gems shoved at his insides, legs shaking as he tried to push himself upright. To get away or to push back, he wasn’t entirely certain, but his world had narrowed down to the sensation of his hole being violated. The shorts didn’t provide nearly enough friction for his cock; all they seemed to do was soak up his precum and make him feel wet and sloppy. His hole fluttered around the wand, greedily sucking at the hard edges.</p><p>At some point, Irdu had returned to the cane. A wistful note crept into his gravelly voice. “Sometimes, Beowoof outfits his boys with a working cunt. You should hear them screaming the first time they get both holes fucked at once. Completely cock-mad.”</p><p>Alex tried to focus on the words - they sounded important - but the wand was heating up inside him, the gems starting to move again even as the man continued to drag the wand over his insides. Mindlessly, Alex reached between his legs and grabbed at his cock, smearing liquid over the tip and rutting into his fist.</p><p>“Your friend is definitely up to something with this one,” the man said dryly. “I don’t even have to tie him up. As soon as his hole’s touched, he starts squealing and coming. And look.” He dug the wand into Alex at an angle like a lever, stretching his opening wide while Alex convulsed. “Wet.”</p><p>Alex’s chest felt - weird. Like the hearts had turned into tiny mouths, sucking on his nipples, soft and insistent. It had never occurred to him to try and touch himself there, but now he wanted to rub himself on the ground to see what it felt like.</p><p>He opened his eyes, just in time to see Irdu turn into red mist and seep into the man’s body through his skin. Trapped as he was, he could feel the way the man shuddered and groaned. The cock jabbing against his thigh seemed to grow larger and thicker, to truly improbable dimensions.</p><p>The man pulled him to his knees by the back of his neck, fingers looped in Alex’s collar, and smiled at him, then shoved his thumb into Alex’s mouth, stroking his tongue as Alex gagged and bit at him. Alex’s teeth scraped harmlessly against the red scales covering his hands.</p><p>“Ever sucked a cock?” the man asked. He spoke in two voices that overlapped each other. Scales sprouted along his cheeks, trailing out from beneath the edges of the mask. His fangs gleamed.</p><p>He removed his fingers from Alex’s mouth then reached down to pull his cock out. ALong his other cock. Alex, tracking the movement out of instinct, widened his eyes.</p><p>“Surprise,” said Irdu and the man in their eerie dual tones. Then: “Doesn’t kitten want to drink his milk?” He pumped both cocks in his fist idly. With the red horns rising above him and the wings of his coat outstretched around him, he looked like the devil, coming home to roost. A horny one.</p><p>The ludicrousness of the thought helped clear the fog from Alex’s mind. He had never hated anyone so much, and clung to that feeling to block out the way the wand pulsed, sending a sweet curl of heat straight to his nipples and cock. It wasn’t even the thought of being fucked or the threat of losing his powers so quickly, or how easily the man had turned the tables on him. The masked man was so smug, so annoying, so absolutely confident in his superiority. Alex wanted very badly to find a way to shake that look off his face. </p><p>The pressure around his throat made it hard to breathe, but sheer spite helped him find his words. “What are you, a cow?”</p><p>“See,” said the man in Irdu’s grumpy tone. “This is why you don’t engage in idiotic animal analogies.”</p><p>“Try living a little,” the man continued. “Or developing a sense of humor.”</p><p>“I don’t see any scales on your dicks,” Alex said. “Put them near me and I’ll bite them off.” To back up his words, he bared his teeth.</p><p>“I highly doubt it,” came Irdu’s voice, dry as the desert. It didn’t quite hide the hunger. One hand had never left Alex’s collar, keeping it tight enough that black spots danced in his vision. Now Irdu shook him, hard enough to knock the remainder of his breath out of him. “Beowoof’s boys are <em> always </em> gagging for it.” A deep, aggrieved sigh. “He has a knack.”</p><p>Before Alex could process the words, Irdu was pinching his nose. Alex’s mouth fell open with a gasp, and with a pleased hum Irdu shifted his grip from Alex’s collar to his hair and forced his mouth over a cock.</p><p>Irdu groaned, voice thick. <em> “Fu - ck!” </em> The word cracked in the middle, just a little, and hearing that tiny break in composure went straight to Alex’s cock, better than his own clumsy attempts at getting himself off. Irdu’s grip was tight enough to hurt, powerful fingers yanking at his scalp, and he cursed again and began to fuck Alex’s mouth in earnest, his second cock sliding over Alex’s cheek and smearing precum over his skin. Alex rolled his eyes up and saw Irdu gazing down at him, heavy-lidded and satisfied, the gold in them almost swallowed by the black of his pupils.</p><p>Alex was going to bite. At no point in his self-indulgent fantasies of heroism had he ever thought about getting throat-fucked by the villain. And Irdu was <em> stupid, </em> to put himself in this vulnerable position, his cock sliding past Alex’s newly sharp teeth, forcing Alex’s tongue to wrap around it -</p><p>“See?” Irdu said, almost kind. “Beowoof’s boys always want it. He can’t have had you long, but it’s already starting for you. Or,” and a thread of amusement coiled through his voice, “perhaps you have a natural talent.”</p><p>That wasn’t true. It wasn’t, Alex thought with a tinge of hysteria.</p><p>The wand burned in him, just shy of painful. With every thrust of Irdu’s cock down his throat, the wand answered in kind, as though he were being fucked open by both Irdu and his human. The little hearts over his nipples pulsated, teasing but never offering any relief, and if he thought about it for too long he thought he would go crazy. Only dimly aware of what he was doing, he brought his hands up and began to pinch at them through his costume, tugging at them and almost screaming at the sweet-sharp pleasure that knifed through him at the motion. His brain whited out; orgasm punched him in the base of his spine, his cock squirting cum across the inside of his costume as he chased the unfamiliar, heady sensations coming out of his nipples.</p><p>“Un - be - <em> liev - </em> able,” Irdu snarled, each syllable punctuated with a thrust of his hips. His eerie double voice, jagged and raw, as though both entities riding inside the human skin were losing control. Greed, thick and syrupy, rose in Alex’s heart, gave the aftershock of his orgasm an addictive edge. Irdu and his human thought they were so much <em> smarter </em>than him, but in the end they were as mortal as anyone else, overcome by something as basic as a blowjob.</p><p>Irdu yanked Alex off his cock, and Alex would never admit to the whine that rose out of his throat at that. Then Irdu was forcing his mouth open, as wide as it could go, and feeding him both cocks at once. Alex took both to the hilt. Tears squeezed out of his eyes. His jaw ached, nose pressed into Irdu’s stomach. He couldn’t <em> breathe. </em> He whimpered and tried to pull away, but Irdu kept him in place, growling in the back of his throat. Mercifully, Irdu didn’t seem interested in fucking his mouth anymore. Alex took short, ragged inhales through his nose, his throat constricting, and Irdu made a furious noise. That was all the warning he gave before Alex found himself choking on what had to be Irdu’s cum, hotter than anything that could come from a human.</p><p>It tasted -</p><p>It tasted...</p><p>Alex sucked on the heads as hard as he could, tonguing the slits and trying to milk more cum out. Irdu had gone inarticulate, parts of his suit dark with sweat, lips drawn back in a grimace. He pulled Alex off with a loud, obscene ‘pop,’ and though Alex would later look back on that moment with humiliation, at the time all he could focus on was the buzzing in his veins, euphoria sweeping through him like he was made of starlight.</p><p>He was glowing.</p><p>“Holy shit,” he said, an underwhelming way of describing how the infinite cosmos was now contained in his skin. Irdu eyed him, looking taken aback, and Alex smiled.</p><p>It was not a nice smile.</p><p><em> “Catastrophic Cyclone!” </em> he cried out, voice only a little hoarse, and blasted Irdu off the edge of the roof.</p><p>*</p><p>It turned out that, of the still alive captured civilians on the roof, not one of them remembered what had happened. Which was a relief, because they had all borne silent witness to the absolute shitshow that had been his first fight, and that meant the only people who knew that Alex had come in his pants while sucking someone’s dick and playing with his nipples was Irdu and his human, and Alex was going to murder them both soon so it was totally fine.</p><p>Repress! Alex told himself firmly.</p><p>A few of the victims were catatonic and unresponsive. Looking at them made Alex uneasy, but he sat with them until the EMTs arrived, then vanished before they could ask any questions. His sudden power up had restored his costume, but the wand had been humming inside him ever since he’d discovered his first magical attack, and he wanted to get away from the crowds and deal with it in private.</p><p>And Beowoof. He had a <em> lot </em> to discuss with Beowoof.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex tries to demand answers, but Beowoof is not a tolerant master. And he is definitely Alex's master.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>super plotless, even for me.</p><p>forced feminization stuff picks up speed in this one. masturbation, nipple play, dirty talk, verbal humiliation, strong dom/sub elements.</p><p>spoiler/description of sex at the bottom of chapter for anyone who is uncertain</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alex,” Beowoof said sadly, “Irdu is not </span>
  <em>
    <span>trustworthy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You can’t believe everything he says.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beowoof,” Alex parroted back, “I believed everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a sign of your pure and innocent heart,” Beowoof said. “Trusting Irdu would be a sign of foolishness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were sitting in Alex’s bedroom, the curtains drawn so no one could peek in and spot them. Alex lived on the fourth floor, so the possibility was unlikely, but he took the precaution nevertheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex squinted. Was Beowoof...bigger? It was hard to tell, precisely - the dog’s fur was so fluffy that it was hard to discern his body’s actual dimensions - but the day they had met, Beowoof had been mostly spherical, a freakishly adorable cartoon of a puppy. Now he looked...older, or more realistic, maybe. His limbs had a gangly, adolescent look to them, his head taking on a pointed, triangular shape. It could be a trick of the lighting, but he no longer had the pastel shade that made him look like he’d been vomited out of a coloring book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beowoof looked at him and crossed his chubby paws over each other in an imitation of a more human gesture. “I would never do anything without your consent,” the dog said. “If you’re truly dissatisfied with your experience, you may of course revoke your signature and return your powers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As discussed,” Beowoof said primly. “All that needs to be done is remove the transformation wand and allow yourself to be -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it, I got it,” Alex said. “That’s not happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beowoof’s gaze betrayed no hint of the mockery Alex </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> was in it. “Irdu would be up for the task,” the dog said. “And he seemed to enjoy himself enough to agree to a second round. Of course,” Beowoof added, “Irdu may actually eat you when he’s done. Which would solve your problem, in a sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex pictured both those huge dicks spearing him at once and shuddered. It had hurt enough to have them down his throat. Irdu would rip him in half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Irdu,” Alex began, “you’re...the same?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Beowoof said haughtily. “Are you the same as any human off the street?” He sniffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex rolled his eyes. “Sorry,” he said, not bothering to disguise the insincere edge of his words. “Same species or something, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cousins,” Beowoof said. “Though Irdu never thinks about anything but his appetites. He burns through every vessel in days.” The dog shook his head. “No foresight, no patience, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>appreciation.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex frowned at that. Beowoof’s words were at odds with the way Irdu and the man had spoken to each other, familiar and fond, the kind of exasperated affection that developed over time. But, he reminded himself, Beowoof couldn’t be taken at face value. The wand was proof enough of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how many vessels have you had?” Alex inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beowoof looked at him, eyes limpid pools of sincerity. “Don’t be jealous,” the dog said gently. “It takes time to find the perfect match. Of course I’ve contracted with humans before you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jealous</span>
  </em>
  <span> was nowhere close to being the right word. Alex had a headache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not my point,” he snapped, massaging his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beowoof regarded him, then said, “You should detransform. Too long in uniform can have...side effects.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Side effects. Like Alex hadn’t noticed </span>
  <em>
    <span>those.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than respond, he reached behind himself and began working the tail out. He went slowly, and it occurred to him that it might have been better to ask Beowoof to leave, but the dog seemed content to watch, head resting on his paws, tail wagging slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like the wand was resisting him, the gems dragging on his insides and sending sparks up his spine. His hole was throbbing, reluctant to give up the toy. He had to stop, blinking sweat out of his eyes, and then examined his fingers. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wet,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the man had called him, and Alex hadn’t really registered it at the time but now he remembered, and he demanded an explanation from Beowoof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beowoof cocked his head, looking puzzled. “If you want to continue being a hero,” he pointed out, “the wand will have to be reinserted. Quickly, and frequently. Magic will ensure that it’s easy and painless. You’ll be able to insert the wand on your own now, without needing my help.” The dog contemplated him, then said, “Unless you want it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh - shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alex said, biting his lip. His cock was twitching, valiantly trying to express approval in the idea, but exhaustion made it difficult. His hole had no such limitations, squeezing so tightly in response to Beowoof’s words that he could feel a third orgasm start to build and crest out of nowhere. He couldn’t get hard again - there was no way - and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try moving it around,” Beowoof encouraged, tail thumping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wand had slid in and out of him so easily in Irdu and the man’s hands. Now that he was trying to remove it, it refused? Alex could be reckless and impulsive, but he wasn’t an idiot. He levied a nasty glare at Beowoof through his lashes, and the dog had the gall to blink back, as innocent and guileless as the puppy he was pretending to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a fucking pervert,” he hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beowoof looked impassive. “Guardian,” he said, voice aloof, “only one of us is aroused right now. Only one of us is spreading his legs and showing his slutty hole to an animal in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> poorly disguised attempt at seduction. And only one of us chose to suck his enemy’s cock rather than properly fight him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not - and I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>choose </span>
  </em>
  <span>-” The words cut off abruptly. Alex wailed, something giving his nipples a sharp, punishing pinch. His back arched up, trying to relieve the pressure. Every twist of his nipples sent shockwaves through him, riding that whisper-thin line between pleasure and pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guardian,” Beowoof said coldly. “You’re behaving shamelessly. I’m trying to help you, and you’re turning it into something sexual.” Alex’s mouth dropped open out of sheer indignation, but before he could find the words to protest, the dog was continuing, contempt dripping from his voice. “It’s not unheard of for penetration to awaken instincts in a certain type of human. Still, most manage to retain some semblance of dignity. They don’t, for example, return from their first outing with cum all over their clothes and their pussies drooling slick. And if they do, they don’t have the nerve to try and blame others for their slutty behavior. They accept the consequences of their actions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog’s lip curled in a peculiarly human gesture, exposing the sharp teeth hidden behind the fluffy facade. “When I first met you, Guardian, I knew there was something special. Something </span>
  <em>
    <span>different.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I didn’t realize it was just your spectacular lack of self-control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shook his head frantically, cheeks flaming. His eyes burned as he pleaded for Beowoof to let his nipples go. The wand felt like it was moving deeper in him, deep enough that he could feel it in his stomach, the gems on it grinding together. He was soaking wet, could feel the strange new slick on his thighs and dripping onto the ground below him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock was still soft, but arousal zing’ed through his nerve endings, and he didn’t know what to make of that. His hole felt hot and oversensitive against his fingers as he pushed inside and scrabbled to pull the wand out, a futile gesture because Beowoof wouldn’t release it until he was satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Alex sobbed. “I’m sorry for calling you a pervert, it was wrong.” He wasn’t, not really, but he wanted the wand out, and for the first time he felt afraid of Beowoof. He had the sudden belief that Beowoof would have no problems leaving him with something permanently stuck in his hole, forcing him to cum around it until he died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?” Beowoof sneered. “What a little liar you are, Guardian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was - I was projecting,” Alex said, fumbling for the words. He had to grope along blindly, searching for what Beowoof wanted to hear from him. This must have been the right answer, because the pressure on his nipples subsided, and he almost cried from relief. There was still something touching him there, the slow, gentle tugs enough to keep him on edge, but the sensation wasn’t complicated by pain, and Alex seized onto that gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m embarrassed,” Alex whimpered, “because I liked sucking cock and having my hole stretched.” He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassed</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the words spilling out of his mouth, but once he got started, it was increasingly hard to stop, especially when the wand began to move more easily out of him, though the gems never let up. His hole convulsed and he felt something drip out of him, but couldn’t focus on that. “Having you lick my hole felt so good that I couldn’t focus on fighting, that’s why I ended up sucking Irdu’s cock. I wanted to come back home so that I could - could play with my hole while thinking about it. I’m sorry, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry,</span>
  </em>
  <span> please, Beowoof -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think,” Beowoof said, “the wand will come out now if you push it out. Put your hands on your tits. If it helps, you can play with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the most humiliating thing that had happened to Alex in his life, which was impressive, considering how the day had begun. He had to take his clothes off and squat on the ground, and he didn’t miss the shiny spots on the floor that his slick had left. He wished it were harder to hold himself in this position, but his thighs barely felt the strain. His newly enhanced strength and flexibility had no problem with this pose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t meant to start playing with his nipples, as tender as they felt, but once he’d put his fingers on them he couldn’t help but squeeze. He had to concentrate, bearing down on the wand inside him and pushing it out, millimeter by millimeter. When the first gem finally popped out of his rim, he screamed and spasmed around it, losing his balance and falling onto his back as he came, cock soft against his belly even as his hole squirted ecstatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations,” Beowoof said, sounding bored. “Your first anal orgasm. Your hole’s just like a pussy now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No - no -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex had to keep playing with his tits to get the wand the rest of the way out. His muscles wouldn’t cooperate properly, expelling the wand at an excruciatingly slow pace on their own, and dimly he remembered that Beowoof could control that, but chiefly he focused on how if he didn’t make Beowoof happy, he’d be left like this forever. So he showed Beowoof how he played with his nipples, digging his fingernails into the tip or pinching and pulling on them in opposite directions, even slapping them under the dog’s commands. He thanked Beowoof for giving him something that would fill his fat cunt, and apologized for being ungrateful some more, and with Beowoof’s permission he was allowed to slide two fingers into his hole and spread it wide around the wand, and ride another orgasm until it pushed the wand the rest of the way out. It landed with a clatter on the ground, accompanied by a gush of slick that had been trapped inside. This time his cock had recovered enough to contribute a thin little dribble of cum that landed on the underside of his chin and dripped onto his nipples, but he didn’t care - what he was focused on was the magic, spreading through his body and finally allowing him to turn back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beowoof wasn’t done with him just yet. As a final reminder of his lack of tolerance for too much insolence, Alex’s hole remained open and stretched, glistening with slick. He looked like he’d been broken open on a dozen cocks, and that he technically was still a virgin was the kind of irony that he didn’t feel capable of addressing. His tits stood red and puffy on his chest, a product of his own handiwork, and that was terrible too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to remember that if you behave like a slut, I have no problem with letting you look like one,” Beowoof said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded, avoiding eye contact. He hadn’t gotten around to asking Beowoof one of his questions - </span>
  <em>
    <span>what do you eat?</span>
  </em>
  <span> - but he hadn’t had to. In his own way, Beowoof had answered.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>alex tries to demand answers from beowoof and insults him. beowoof responds by taking him hostage with the wand and forcing him to masturbate and humiliate himself, eventually culminating in beowoof ordering alex to push the wand out. beowoof starts referring to alex's asshole as a pussy/cunt and gets alex to do the same. as final punishment, alex's hole is left gaping.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex makes a new friend. A couple of them, actually.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>contains: train molestation, daddy kink, mentions of spanking, improbable porn scenarios</p><p>also contains: another bad cat pun, absolutely ridiculous mechanics for the magic system, a lot of exposition</p><p>detailed/spoilery description at the bottom.</p><p>god this story is so weird. slowly shading more towards a supernatural porn story with magical girl tropes than a magical girl porn parody. hope that's not a disappointment!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Over the next few days, Alex catalogued the changes to his body. Some were welcomed - by the end of the day, he no longer needed his contacts, and an absence of light proved no hindrance to his ability to see. He found himself becoming more energetic around dusk and, once, embarrassingly, glued to the window for several hours, watching the birds wheeling through the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some were not - his whole body seemed to have become more sensitive. The stroke of a hand along his neck made him shiver and go limp, the scratch of fingers on his scalp drawing out a sigh and a bone-deep sense of relaxation. Those were ignorable. What was not was the way his body responded to the lightest brush of fabric over his nipples, or, once, the edge of a briefcase pressed against his hole through his clothes, shoving into him over and over on the packed train until he came. He’d thought it was an accident until someone had whispered </span>
  <em>
    <span>slut</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his ear as they exited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He longed to demand answers from Beowoof, who had resumed playing the role of a fat and lazy pet, but didn’t quite dare. He had yet to chart the edges of Beowoof’s patience and was reluctant to push his luck, especially with his words still echoing in his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A certain type of human. Your spectacular lack of self-control. The consequences of their actions.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Beowoof had a tragic and appalling addiction to soap operas. Alex would come home from either work or class and find Beowoof sitting in the living room, mesmerized by the screen and surrounded by empty bags of potato chips. It was hard to reconcile the hysterically sobbing, crumb-covered dog with the cold-eyed, alien creature that had made Alex debase himself so thoroughly in his own home, so more often than not Alex just...didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He screwed up his courage to ask Beowoof for the contract, half-expecting to be denied and convinced he was in for another round with the wand. The idea made him afraid, or at least that was what he told himself the flip in his stomach meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beowoof had looked at him, head tilted to the side and ears flopping charmingly. His eyes curved into happy upside-down U shapes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he said. “I’m happy to see you taking this seriously at last.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The contract materialized between them. It was...well, there had been a reason Alex hadn’t read it the first time around, and he was remembering it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfurled, the contract was almost four feet long, written in the kind of curling letters that gave him a headache just to look at. He took it, nervously thanked Beowoof, and fled to his room, shutting the door as though that could keep the dog out if he wanted to come in. He was grateful that his parents and brother were away for the summer - his brother at art camp, his parents on their second honeymoon - because he wasn’t sure how he’d explain Beowoof’s presence, especially when their building prohibited pets to begin with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Beowoof could turn invisible. That would be kind of cool, and solve a lot of problems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook the thoughts out of his head and turned his attention to the contract, ignoring the glittering light of the wand mounted to the floor. It seemed to have grown larger. When Beowoof had first presented to him, it had fit in the palm of his hand, the heart protruding from one end of his fist. Now, if he wrapped his fingers around it, almost an inch of the wand stuck out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was another thing he didn’t want to think about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The contract laid it all out for him. It wasn’t specific - that would have been too </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy</span>
  </em>
  <span> - but Alex could read between the lines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d initialed his consent to any necessary modifications for the magic, and while once he might have thought it meant to the wand, he’d learned the dangers of assumptions by now. The extent of these modifications, the contract said, was left to the discretion of his advisor, and did that mean Beowoof? Were there going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> changes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another clause: transformation wasn’t free. Beowoof had told him that the wand needed to sit in his hole to work then fucked him to orgasm with it, but he hadn’t mentioned that needed to happen every time. If Alex wanted to transform, he needed to get off with the wand buzzing in his hole, which meant...what? He was going to be fucking himself in public parks or alleyways, trying to cum so that he could fight crime?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And finally: his goal was not heroism, as he’d once blithely assumed, but the collection of life force, as designated by his advisor. Only with the accumulation of enough life force could he gain more power. Once his advisor was satisfied with his efforts, he'd be released from the contract.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It should have been a relief, to find a way out that didn’t require him to take a cock in his hole. But Alex read the phrase </span>
  <em>
    <span>life force</span>
  </em>
  <span> and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He thought back to his fight with Irdu, and what had preceded his deus ex machina of a power up, and felt horror start to trickle in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Definitely just horror, he told himself. His mouth still remembered the taste of Irdu’s cocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beowoof was snoring on a pillow when Alex emerged, drooling. There was a chip stuck to his head, and his paws twitched as he dreamed. Alex was angry enough to throw caution to the wind, and if Beowoof came up with some other twisted punishment, then Alex would take it. He wanted answers. How much worse could it get?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he grabbed the pillow and heaved it into the air, tossing Beowoof off it in a smooth motion. Because he wasn’t completely heartless, he aimed for the couch, and Beowoof landed on his back with a startled ‘oof.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex loomed over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Life force,” he said with forced pleasantness. “Can you explain that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beowoof flipped himself over and yawned. “Isn’t it obvious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was, but Alex wanted to hear Beowoof say it, so he glowered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beowoof sighed, as if Alex were being obtuse. “Power doesn’t come for free,” he said. “The purpose of the Guardian is to extract </span>
  <em>
    <span>life force</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the people around him. Some of us have bigger appetites than others and are completely devoid of reason” - he sounded irritated - “and so, the superior, more highly evolved, more attractive members of our race empower our vessels to provide a, ah, check on their destructive capabilities. Or the human race would be wiped out every few generations or so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Alex said, “okay. That makes sense. But you haven’t answered my question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beowoof raised his eyebrows. “You sound like you know the answer already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he felt like it, Beowoof could drag a question on for hours, so Alex gritted his teeth and said, “Is it...semen?” That made it sound a little more clinical, a little less disgusting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t have to be,” Beowoof said. “Not if it bothers you. Consent is very important in magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That hadn’t been what Alex expected to hear. He sat up a little straighter. “Really? What else can it be?” Was it possible there was a God after all?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blood,” said Beowoof. “Or flesh. Even saliva, though the amount you would need to imbibe hardly makes it worth the effort.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never mind, Alex thought. He’d forgotten what a dick Beowoof was, even when he was pretending to be harmless. At least the masked man’s comments made sense now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One way or another, Irdu needs to feed on human flesh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought,” Beowoof said somewhat testily, “you would prefer this method of extraction. Humans enjoy sex. It’s a biological imperative in your species. Being a Guardian is not a punishment, Alex. It’s something you wanted to become.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it a </span>
  <em>
    <span>biological imperative</span>
  </em>
  <span> to play with his nipples and leave his asshole a permanently open mess? Alex howled in his heart, but the look in Beowoof’s eye had him biting his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something else you would like to know? You seem upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex jabbed the contract with one finger. “How much do I need to collect?” he demanded. The way it had felt before he’d summoned the Catastrophic Cyclone was almost enough to make it seem worth it, which was a thought that had all sorts of implications he shied away from contemplating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It depends.” Beowoof scratched behind an ear then sniffed his paw. “Quality matters, of course. And lifespan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quality,” Alex repeated incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The semen of a creature like Irdu or myself is enough to raise your magical reserves enormously,” Beowoof said. “Especially if you drink it from the source. Not that Irdu gave you much chance to do otherwise.” His lip moved up in an approximation of a grin, exposing his teeth. Alex eyed him and backed up. “If you were to choose to extract it from humans, you would need dozens, if not hundreds, to achieve the same effect.” Alex’s mind flashed to the rows of captured civilians the masked man had taken. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Go feed,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d said to Irdu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some people hadn’t woken up. Whatever Irdu had done, he’d drained them dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beowoof was continuing, voice smooth and amused. “In the past, Guardians have been reluctant to expose themselves to danger by battling other vessels. They are, of course, targets, as they contain my essence. Instead they choose to extract it from humans. I believe public bathrooms have traditionally been involved in the process.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That,” Alex said, heart thudding, “is never happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beowoof’s expression was mild. “It’s up to you,” he said. “You may continue to chase after Irdu’s cock, if you’d prefer. Just be careful he doesn’t decide to take a bite out of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was happening again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex gritted his teeth, trying to clamp his legs together. He was sandwiched between people on a crowded train, unable to reach the pole or handles and forced to lean on the person behind him for balance. It was one of the polite, societally sanctioned ways of invading someone’s privacy, accepted because it was unavoidable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t say the same thing about the briefcase between his legs, rubbing against his balls and digging into his hole. The vibrations of the train, old as it was, seemed to travel all the way up through the briefcase and drive it into his hole. He wondered if he was unlucky enough to encounter two separate people with this kink, or if he’d run into the same pervert twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand squeezed his hip, warm and intimate. There wasn’t much space to move, but it drew him back up against someone’s chest. Alex stiffened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here often?” said the stranger. The briefcase pressed against him harder, demanding entrance. Alex sucked in a sharp breath and tried to reach behind himself to stop it, but the stranger grabbed his wrists and held them in a tight, punishing grip.  He twisted, trying to yank himself free without rubbing up against the back of the man in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had a really bad day,” the stranger confided, breath tickling the shell of his ear. “So it’s nice to see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” Alex whispered back, in no mood to play nice. He could feel his hole twitching, eager for contact, and the slow slip of slick already leaking from him. It took so little for his body to get wet. Sometimes even Beowoof just looking at him for a moment too long was enough. Part of him suspected it was some perverse practical joke on the part of the universe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell you missed me,” the stranger said, determined to act out whatever fantasy he’d concocted. He rocked the briefcase back and forth over Alex’s hole, grinding the blunt corner into him. Alex bit his lip. Last time he’d had to hold his hands over his mouth to keep quiet, terrified of attracting scrutiny; this time, the stranger refused him even that small mercy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flinched as teeth closed over his ear. “You’re so wet already,” the stranger marveled. “You’re staining your clothes, baby. If I weren’t here to help you out, everyone would see how lonely and desperate you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex growled in the back of his throat. “If you weren’t here,” he hissed, “there wouldn’t be a problem!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger chuckled, low and throaty, and kissed his neck in a creepily affectionate way. “You make me horny too,” he said. “What’s your story, sweetheart? I’ve never met a boy who creamed himself like you. Do you like having your titties sucked too? Can you come from them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex’s cheeks flamed. He suspected he could. His voice shook. “I’m going to rip your dick off if you touch me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man tsk’ed. He put the briefcase down below them with a quiet thunk. His hand traveled from Alex’s hip to squeeze the front of his shorts, drawing his cock out in an easy, practiced move. “I’m waiting, sweetheart. Look at that. Guess you want this after all.” Not content with that, the hand inched upwards, creeping under his shirt to stroke his stomach. A greedy, possessive gesture. He’d worn a loose shirt to avoid irritating his nipples, and the fabric disguised the presence of the man’s hand. Alex cringed away, and found himself rocking back onto what had to be the man’s erection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither the contract nor Beowoof had specified what would happen if he got fucked while untransformed. Would the contract still hold or did that count?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It occurred to him that if he had the wand in him, the solution would have been simple. He could have let the man get him off, transformed, wiped everyone’s memories, and escaped. Too late now, he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another option, he realized. He could offer the man his mouth, try to get him to cum down his throat instead. Collect </span>
  <em>
    <span>life force,</span>
  </em>
  <span> as the contract had so euphemistically suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger murmured, “What’s wrong, sweetheart? You’re awfully quiet.” His fingers crawled up to pinch one of Alex’s nipples, tugging and worrying at the already bruised flesh there. Alex couldn’t quite suppress the mewl that rose, helpless and docile, and felt his hips canting back willingly against the man to offer better access.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The contract was concerned with </span>
  <em>
    <span>purity.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That was what the Guardians represented, or so it claimed. Alex had rolled his eyes at that, because what kind of magical contract required its bearer to go around collecting semen but penalized them for penetration?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a feeling I’d see you today,” the stranger said, soft. “So I came prepared. You liked humping my briefcase so much last time, so I thought we could play another game with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would the stranger take him up on it? Alex had a bad feeling about the man behind him. If he persuaded the man to go somewhere private in exchange for use of his mouth, he thought he might find himself getting fucked anyway. The guy had that kind of vibe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if Alex got him alone…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Irdu hadn’t killed his victims, but he’d left them catatonic. Could Alex do that while untransformed? And if he could, was he willing to? He hesitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or would the stranger rape him in the bathrooms and leave him to limp through life, fucked open without even the promise of magic to take away the sting?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staying on the crowded, public train might be...safer. Better. For both of them, even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s filled with rocks,” the stranger said. Alex blinked, startled out of his thoughts. “And other things. Nice, heavy things. So you’re going to hold it between your legs, sweetheart, and keep it up in the air no matter what I do. If you let it go, not only will it land on people’s feet, but it’ll make a loud noise so that everyone looks up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to be fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>kidding</span>
  </em>
  <span> me -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger dug his nails into Alex’s nipple. Alex was so wet he was dripping, and the stranger knew it. He was rocking his erection back and forth between Alex’s cheeks, grinding over his hole in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re very good, baby, and you can hold onto my briefcase the whole way home, then I’ll take you home and fuck you properly. How’s that sound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a feline-y,” Alex said before he could help himself, and winced. Cat-based puns came so easily to him now. The important thing, he supposed, was that the stranger didn’t seem inclined to fuck him on the spot, which bought him some time. What he was going to do, he didn’t know, but anything to delay the inevitable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger paused, thrown off, then apparently decided to ignore him. Why not, Alex thought. He was ignoring everything else Alex had said so far already. His hand traced lazy loops down Alex’s ribcage, then reached between his legs to position the briefcase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck no - don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> this -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger let go. Alex gripped it between his thighs, sweat beading along his forehead. He gasped. The edge of the briefcase caught just above his knees, and he squeezed his legs together. His arms and shoulders had been starting to ache from being held behind him for so long, but for the moment his world had narrowed down to the dark leather object clamped between his legs. His cock, flushed with arousal, curved just above the handle, precum clearly visible at the tip. The metal clasps were pressed up against his balls, cold and uncomfortable, but not enough to calm his body down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex was starting to shake. If anyone looked up - if anyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw</span>
  </em>
  <span> this -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have a long time to think about it. One hand freed, the stranger reached up through the leg of his shorts to squeeze the flesh of his butt. His fingers, blunt and huge, traced the rim of Alex’s hole, smearing the wetness they found there around, before pressing in.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One way or another, Irdu needs to feed,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the masked man in red had said. Irdu wasn’t the only one, Alex thought. Ordinary humans wanted to fuck and breed, no magic required. A biological imperative, Beowoof had called it, and he hadn’t been wrong. This potential - this desire - lurked in everybody.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s something you wanted to become,</span>
  </em>
  <span> came Beowoof’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three at once,” the stranger was saying. “Sweetheart, you have been busy today, haven’t you? How long have you been riding this train? Is this your personal fuck car?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alex said. The bones in his wrist were grinding together, his balls hurt with every shudder and jolt of the train, his spine ached from how hard he’d arched his back to keep from falling onto the passenger in front of him. He focused on these details, to avoid thinking about how easily the stranger’s fingers had gone inside him, how hard it was to keep still and not roll his hips back and fuck himself on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, baby,” the stranger said soothingly. “I don’t mind. A lonely little boy like you doesn’t have a daddy to take care of him. Of course he’s going to run wild.” He crooked his fingers up, pressing up against a spot that would have made Alex scream under normal circumstances. Alex trembled, squeezing his eyes shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had been a mistake. Paranoia kicked in. Were people watching? Looking at him being fingered on the train, so slutty that he’d give it up to a stranger in public? He was frightened to open his eyes, terrified that he’d see confirmation of his worst opinions of himself reflected in the eyes of others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re making a mistake,” Alex said hoarsely. His head hung low. He shuddered when the stranger pressed a soft, loving kiss to the base of his neck against his spine. “You crazy fucking asshole -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fingers in him spread out, forcing him to open up. Alex’s eyes shot open, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he swallowed back the scream, while the stranger behind him continued to use his hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy will spank your butt every day,” the stranger said. “Your butt will need a lot, because you need to learn some manners, but also because we’re going to close your hole up nice and tight.” He was pushing a fourth finger, wiggling it in, and all of Alex’s attention became focused on staying quiet and keeping the briefcase up. The moment for discovery had long passed - looking at him now, who would ever believe that he hadn’t wanted this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And once you look like a nice little boy again,” the stranger said, “Daddy has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of ideas on how to teach you to keep your legs closed. Games like this. Won’t that be fun, sweetheart?” He was pumping his hand now, slamming his fingers in and out of Alex’s hole in a crude imitation of a cock, and Alex was starting to cry, because it hurt but also because he could tell that slick was squirting out of his hole with every jab and thrust, because he could feel how his body offered no resistance and even welcomed the stranger’s invasion, because -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did it matter?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex came, miserable and almost hysterical in the privacy of his own mind, cum shooting out of his traitorous cock to land on the back of the passenger standing in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his horror, the passenger felt his cum land. He turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things progressed very quickly after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had been a moment when the passenger’s gaze had landed, not on Alex’s face but on the exposed hollow of his collarbone, traveling down his chest where the front of his too-large shirt gaped open, and Alex had believed he would join in. Bitterness, sharp as glass in his throat, rose up in him, and Alex had thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if he does, then I’ll kill them both.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrapped up in the passenger’s coat, far away from curious stares, it was easy to tell himself that he hadn’t meant it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger behind him had panicked. Apparently it was fine for him to threaten discovery to Alex, but not fine to actually be caught molesting someone on the train. The train had been pulling up to a stop then, the doors sliding open, and the stranger had fled, abandoning his briefcase as he shoved his way out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The passenger had given Alex his coat and hid him from view, and escorted him off the train. He introduced himself as Cole, asked Alex if he was all right, if he wanted to talk to the police.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so normal. It was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alex felt himself swaying into Cole’s shadow, soothed by the gentleness of his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m all right,” he said. “It’s fine, I’m just - gonna go home. It’s not a big deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole studied him, green eyes worried. There was something familiar about him. Maybe the shape of his jaw? Alex squinted, then hesitatingly said, “Have we met?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A faint look of embarrassment crossed Cole’s face, doing absolutely nothing to detract from the classical perfection of his appearance. He looked, Alex noted, as though he’d been carved out of marble by a sculptor with a fetish for pretty boys. The sun picked out red highlights in his dark hair, put a gold sparkle in his gem-bright eyes. Alex had never seen eyes so dizzyingly bright before and couldn’t help but stare, drawn into their gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re in the same class,” Cole said. “History of -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!” Alex brightened. “I’ve seen you around, I think.” Memories slotted into place, opening a door to a room he’d never noticed before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me walk you home,” Cole said. “I’d feel better.” He shook his head. “I can’t believe it. Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a big deal,” Alex repeated. It was a lie, but he refused to admit that to Cole though, who had seen him at his worst, crying and cumming on the train, and that Cole was someone he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex wanted to go home. Take a shower and curl up in bed. And, when he felt better able to have the conversation, talk to Beowoof. There had to be a way to stop this from happening again. To him, to other people, it didn’t matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his hands in his pockets. “Some company would be nice,” he admitted. He had to crane his neck back to meet Cole in the eye. “If the offer’s still on the table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole’s face creased into a smile. Something about that was familiar too. Alex must have been paying closer attention to him in class than he’d thought.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>alex reads his contract and discovers his options are to become a cannibal or a cum dumpster. there is no in between. he hops the train and gets molested pretty aggressively by a guy with a daddy/spanking kink, loses a lot of faith in humanity, and then is saved by his new friend cole. who he's totally met before. or at least that’s what cole says.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex is losing his mind. Beowoof helps it along.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>contains: more explicit bestiality, belly riding, beowoof's intense humiliation and feminization kinks. an endless barrage of cat puns.</p><p>so i meant for this to be more about cole and some plot stuff and introduce alex's brother but i am VERY stressed about some work stuff and ended up mindlessly writing this instead so thanks for reading i hope you like it.</p><p>spoilery chapter description at the bottom</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex was dreaming.</p><p>He had to be.</p><p>He was stretched to his breaking point, so full of cock he thought could taste it in the back of his throat. His mouth hung open, drool collecting in the corners of his lips and dribbling down his cheeks. He blinked, dazed and uncomprehending.</p><p>It didn’t matter how wet he could get, not when the cock in him was that big. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t just slide off of it; when he tried, something caught at his rim, huge and bulbous, sending a flare of hurt up his spine. He screamed.</p><p>It was too big, Alex’s hole too tight, the cock in him carving a hole into his guts. He was being ripped open with every shallow thrust of the animal’s cock. He was held fast to its belly somehow, rocking back and forth on its shaft as it trotted, a soft tunnel of flesh for a cock to fuck into. Every step it took, he could feel the blunt, pointed tip digging into his, his…</p><p>Womb, came the suggestion, sly and amused.</p><p>That didn’t seem right, but Alex couldn’t focus long enough to articulate why. He could feel the animal’s precum gathering in his hole, mixing with the slick that dripped from him. His tits rubbed against the soft fur of the animal’s underside, an unpredictable but sweet current of pleasure, contrasting the scrape of the thing’s cock inside him. His own cock, puny and small in comparison, was trapped beneath their bodies; with every jab of the animal’s cock inside him, Alex’s own responded in kind, a pitiful, painful orgasm until he was near mindless with it.</p><p>His hole couldn’t stop cumming either, sucking on the animal’s cock, ecstatic to be locked around a knot. He was made for this, the animal told him. He didn’t know it yet, but he was going to learn the shape of his own hunger, glut himself on cock and cum until he forgot who he was, every scrap of pride fucked out of him stroke by stroke.</p><p>Wouldn’t that be funny, the coyote said, its pointed muzzle splitting into a grin. His favorite kind of joke.</p><p>That was the kind of slut Alex was going to be, it continued. It wasn’t even fucking Alex’s hole, not properly, but Alex was still squirming and writhing, so hungry that even just having a knot in him turned him into a willing cocksleeve. Alex would be ruined after this, his hole fit for nothing but sheathing his god’s cock, too loose to bring pleasure to anything but monsters. But the coyote could be a kind master. It could arrange for Alex to have all the cock he wanted. The dragon’s double-cock, the coyote’s knot; those only brushed the surface of what was out there, if Alex could learn to be devout.</p><p>The coyote god’s words went on and on, twisting and coiling in his head, burning themselves into his bones. Alex couldn’t do a thing to stop it, too busy shrieking his worship.</p><p>*</p><p>Irdu’s human, the bastard, seemed to have figured out what Alex was after. He thought it was funny; he’d line up whatever civilians he could grab before Alex could show up in a loose circle around the two of them, and invite Alex to get him off before Irdu finished eating everyone. They had no problem making Alex work for it, using his mouth and then pulling out to cum on his face, so that Alex had to lick the salty bitter liquid off himself. Once, the Irdu hybrid had pointed his cocks at the ground and poured his spend there, inviting Alex to lap up his milk. Alex had refused point-blank, and Irdu had grabbed his hair and pushed his face into it, laughing as Alex struggled and clawed at him.</p><p>“It’s worth it,” the Irdu hybrid said, the human’s voice rising to the forefront of the eerie blend. “Letting you have a nibble of our essence, in exchange for a good fuck.” He tilted his head and smiled. “I can’t begin to tell you how <em> bored </em> I was until you showed up.” He yanked Alex’s cum-covered face up and turned his head to face his prisoners who watched, blank-eyed and insensate. “Fucking these guys was fun at first, but in the end, it’s about as much of a turn on as a fleshlight. Irdu doesn’t think you’re anything special, but you’re the highlight of my night, kitten.”</p><p>Alex made a face, genuinely appalled. “You’re disgusting,” he spat out. “Those are <em> people.” </em></p><p>“So?” What could be seen of Irdu’s face remained unmoved. “You and me, we’ve got about as much in common with them as they do a cow. There aren’t a lot of us around, kitten, and most of us don’t get along.” He dug his fingers into the base of Alex’s cat ear, massaging his head. It was a headband, Alex reminded himself, but the magic didn’t care, translating the sensation of his ears being scratched up and down his spine in a rush of bone-melting heat.</p><p>“I’m shocked to hear that,” Alex said. “I can’t imagine why more people don’t like you.”</p><p>Irdu backhanded him, as casual as swatting a fly. Alex rocked back on his heels. It barely hurt, a brief sting that erased itself before the pain could fully register.</p><p>“Watch the attitude, kitten,” Irdu said, then paused and laughed. “Ha. <em> Cat-titude. </em> You think any of us would give up a cute little thing like you, that takes cock so sweetly? You’d better find a way to enjoy it, kitten, or you’re not going to last much longer.”</p><p>*</p><p>It wasn’t all bad, that was the thing.</p><p>Oh, Alex was going to kill Irdu one of these days. He was going to find out the identity of Irdu’s vessel and stab him through the heart, or even just suck his dick until he dropped into a coma. Alex might have hesitated on eating a stranger, but he had no such reservations about the masked man.</p><p>But if all there had been to the magic was an endless parade of degradation and rape, Alex would have turned his back on it. He had dreamed of heroism, but it had been a naive and childish impulse, and there was a difference between hero and martyr. Alex would have gritted his teeth and found someone to fuck his hole, kicked Beowoof out of his home and life, and continued his life as an average, unassuming human.</p><p>But it wasn’t.</p><p>It was the way he felt, when the magic washed over him. All the colors in the world jumped an octave higher, brighter and sharper. The air whispered over his skin gently, making him feel raw and alert. His body sang, whether he was running up the side of a building or kicking Irdu in the head, and the idea of giving it up - of going back to sleep, of that washed out half-life where he stumbled through the world, dulled and insensate…</p><p>The only time he felt really awake, untransformed, was when he had something in his hole. Or when Beowoof lifted his head, less and less shapeless by the day, and pinned him under that cool, golden glare. It sent lightning racing through Alex’s veins, made him gasp and squirm and cum untouched, made the wet sounds of his own cunt taking the wand or his fingers or anything else Beowoof wanted more arousing than humiliating.</p><p>Alex understood the trap the magic was laying for him. It was a drug, and he was an addict. There had been nothing wrong with his life before Beowoof had entered it and exposed the needy, quivering cunt, and he clung to that thought white-knuckled and desperate. Even things he hated in the moment - things that made him cry, nauseous with shame - just made his cunt throb when he remembered them later, wet enough that he plunged his fingers inside himself and tried to make himself cum.</p><p>And he was helping people. That was important too. It wasn’t all sordid moonlight battles and fucks with Irdu on rooftops. People woke up confused and frightened, their last memories being of fire and pain. He could sense how to help them, in some dim way that was hard to articulate. Sometimes it was easy - he could feel something draining from him into them, sinking into their skin, smoothing away the jagged edges of their fear. Making it easier to sleep, and in the morning when they woke up, what little they could remember would be softer yet.</p><p>Sometimes, they needed more. Alex didn’t mind that, leaned against their sides and wrapped his tail around them, let them stroke his sides and arms and face, scratch his ears like he was a real cat. He learned he could purr, a deep rumble that came out of his chest and seemed to lull them into sleep, so that by the time the ambulances arrived, they were calm and relaxed.</p><p>It was nice. It felt good. Alex <em> liked </em> doing things like this. He couldn’t save everybody - Irdu’s appetite was a voracious thing, insatiable, inescapable - but he saved a lot. Enough, he thought, to make it worth it.</p><p>*</p><p>Alex thought about cock a lot these days.</p><p>He only took the wand out of his hole when he was at home, and even then it was under Beowoof’s instruction. He told himself he hated it, that the next morning he wouldn’t be eagerly pushing it back inside. And when he was doing precisely that, he told himself it was so that incidents like what had happened on the train wouldn’t happen again. What good was having superpowers if he couldn’t defend himself from a molester?</p><p>Sometimes he was so wet and aching for it that he would cum as soon as it entered his hole, and he’d guide it through the walls of his spasming cunt until it was seated firmly in him.</p><p>He’d assumed - hoped - that as time went on, his body would habituate to the constant invasion of his hole. The opposite seemed to have happened. His skin felt hypersensitive, and even just walking, his cock rubbing the inside of his underwear, fabric stretching across his butt, had him bucking his hips and cumming in no time. Which meant he transformed without meaning to. </p><p>Beowoof’s solution was brutal in its simplicity. He gifted Alex with a collar, buckled around the base of his cock. It looked exactly like the one Alex wore around his neck in uniform, in miniature. It wouldn’t stop Alex from getting hard, but it stopped him from cumming, and it wouldn’t come off unless the wand had activated. It kept him on the edge of arousal all the time. All he did to transform was unbuckle the collar and he’d cum.</p><p>The wand was bigger. Almost as big as a real cock now. Nothing compared to Irdu’s, a thought that shouldn’t have made Alex as hungry as he felt.</p><p>“The wand reflects your magical ability,” Beowoof said. “As your powers grow, so will it.”</p><p>How big was it going to get? Alex worked it in and out of his hole, legs bent and spread apart to give Beowoof a better view. He couldn’t stop the cries leaking steadily out of his mouth, fucked out mewls as he shook his ass and begged for Beowoof’s attention. Beowoof never seemed interested; the whinier, wetter, softer Alex got, the harder and colder Beowoof became. He no longer resembled the round little puppy that had first appeared in Alex’s room. He stood almost three feet high at the shoulder, lean and shaggy. During the day, the purple of his fur had faded into white, and he looked like a normal, if somewhat unusual-looking, animal. At night, his coat turned a soft, invisible grey, light glimmering in his fur like stars in the desert sky.</p><p>His eyes never changed.</p><p>Alex thought about Beowoof’s cock a lot. He had, ever since that weird dream. He had a lot of dreams like that now, of hanging limply from some ancient creature’s cock and using his cunt to warm it. No matter how hard he worked his cunt, squeezing around its monstrous cock, they never filled him with cum. He didn’t want them to, he didn’t, and he whined high and frustrated in his throat at how empty and cold he felt.</p><p>He’d never seen Beowoof’s cock. The dog hadn’t touched him once since that first afternoon, though he had plenty of suggestions on how Alex could touch himself. He must want to, Alex thought. Irdu wanted his hole, wouldn’t shut up about it sometimes, about how good he’d feel cumming around him, and he and Beowoof were related.</p><p>One time, on his way home, he ran across two dogs mating in the dark. Dry-mouthed, heart pounding in his ears, he watched them rut, staring at the red flesh appearing and disappearing out of the bitch’s body. The male was distracted by his presence, glancing at him as it worked its swelling knot into its bitch, and it occurred to Alex that it could probably smell him. Smell his cunt, hot and slick beneath his clothes. No different than the one the dog was using.</p><p>The wand moved in him, fucking him in time to the dog’s thrusts, and Alex fled home.</p><p>He’d been upset. Sickened at his own thoughts. He’d refused to touch his throbbing cunt, snapped and snarled at Beowoof - and Beowoof’s tolerance, never high to begin with, evaporated.</p><p>The dog had lunged across the room and knocked him down. Stood over his back, teeth pressed against the nape of his neck to hold him still, and Alex had thrashed, convinced it was about to happen - that any second he was going to feel that slick, hot cock slide into him, and never mind the wand. He’d been half-crazed with fear, that Beowoof was going to revoke his gift and fuck everything that made Alex special out of him, and was grateful for it, because at last he’d finally get what his body had been craving for so long -</p><p>But Beowoof did nothing like that. Just sank his teeth into Alex’s collar and flung him onto the bed, as easily as Alex had once flung him off a pillow. The wand slipped out of him smoothly, and Alex was left naked and human.</p><p>“Present,” Beowoof told him, voice low, and Alex scrambled to obey, lowering his torso onto the ground and spreading his legs. Beowoof made an impatient noise. “Not to me,” he said. “Point your cunt at the window, so that everyone can see you.”</p><p>They were on the fourth floor, but Alex went hot and cold all over regardless. He turned around, head turned to the side, knees spread wide on his bed.</p><p>“Back up,” Beowoof said. “You’re going to back all the way up until your cunt is on the glass, Guardian. Do you think you’re safe, just because we’re high up? I’ve seen Irdu sniffing around, Guardian. Following the smell of your cunt, no doubt.”</p><p>The glass was cold and hard against Alex’s hole, which wept translucent smears of slick. It felt good, just on the border that would tip over into <em> too much, </em> and Alex keened, grinding his pussy against the window.</p><p>Beowoof observed him, lip curled into a sneer, then said, “Guardian, I told you to <em> present. </em>”</p><p>Alex blinked at him, confused and foggy, and Beowoof snorted. “Have you started thinking with your cunt?” Beowoof asked, acid dripping from his tone. “Is that all you’re worth now?”</p><p>“N-no -”</p><p>“Put your fingers in your cunt,” Beowoof said. “And pull them apart.”</p><p>Alex’s fingers shook, but he did as he was told, digging them into his hole and stretching himself wide, opening his body up for inspection. His cock leaked steadily, forming a small puddle between his legs. His thighs were wet with his own slick. His legs were trembling.</p><p>Beowoof looked at him with disgust. “As I thought,” he said, getting up from his haunches and stalking forward. Alex quivered, pinned in place beneath the perfect, molten gold of his gaze. “Something got you wet, Guardian, and rather than deal with it on your own, you threw a temper tantrum.” He tilted his head, nose twitching as he inhaled. “Ah. So you were hoping for this. The sluttiest, least <em> worthy </em> Guardian I’ve ever made, dreaming about my knot.”</p><p>Words sprang to his lips - <em> yes yes yes oh fuck me please beowoof i wouldn’t let a human fuck me but i want your dogcock i think about it all the time </em> - but he shook his head rapidly, denying it to himself and the animal in front of him. His protests sounded weak even to his own ears; after all, he still held his hips high in the air, a bitch ready to be mounted.</p><p>Beowoof’s voice became very flat. “You’d rather be my bitch than my vessel, Guardian? You’d trade in all that power just for a ride on my knot?” The dog regarded him, and said, almost kindly, “If you’d prefer, I can void the contract. You’ll sign a new one, Guardian, and become my own personal fuckdoll. I’ll shrink your little cock into a clit and put a real cunt on you, and you can bounce on my knot all day.”</p><p>“No,” Alex whispered. “I don’t - I don’t want that. I don’t want to be fucked,” he said as his fingers spread his hole wider.</p><p>“Then what do you want?”</p><p>Alex’s imagination failed him. All he could picture was what Beowoof had described. The more he lied, the more aware of the truth he became.</p><p>Beowoof watched him for a moment longer, then said, “I’m not interested in inferior goods, Guardian. If I knot your pussy and you can’t get me off, I’ll make it so that every dog in the city will follow you around, trying to stick their noses up your skirt. You won’t go a day without taking it from a dumb beast, and they won’t care if you’re in public or not. They’ll fuck you on the street where everyone can see you, and once they’re done they’ll pull out and leave you open for anyone else to take a turn. Your life will be over, Guardian, and you won’t even have your powers to comfort yourself with. Are you willing to risk it?”</p><p><em> Yes, </em> thought Alex, delirious with arousal, but he said no, just like a good Guardian was supposed to. Beowoof looked at him with mockery in his gaze but pretended to believe him, and Alex was allowed to cum with just his hole around his fingers, fantasizing it was Beowoof’s cock instead.</p><p>*</p><p>The next time Alex transformed, he didn’t notice anything unusual, not until Irdu pointed it out.</p><p>“Nice tits,” Irdu’s human greeted him cheerfully. He licked his lips. “A real <em> paw </em> full.”</p><p>Alex made cat puns because he was compelled to by the contract. He had no idea what the masked man’s excuse was.</p><p>“You’re a-paw-ling,” Alex retorted and fought the urge to cover his chest. For whatever reason, his transformation tonight had left off the hearts on his top, leaving his nipples to poke out through the cutouts. The night air blew a cold breath across them, making the skin pebble.</p><p>The masked man looked at him. He was still smiling, but there was an edge to it that Alex didn’t recognize. Silence fell between them for a few minutes.</p><p>“New plan,” the masked man said. “How about you come down here and let me play with those little tits?”</p><p>“You’ve got to be <em> kitten </em> me,” Alex said. “No deal.” Would the puns ever stop? Why had Beowoof even included them?</p><p>“Let me finish, kitten,” the masked man said. It was hard to tell where his gaze was directed, but Alex had a feeling he knew anyway. “In exchange, I’ll let everyone go, no harm done. And you’ll get a dose of Irdu and my cum, straight down your throat. Not a drop wasted.”</p><p>The eyes on the dragon cane flared gold. “What,” Irdu said. “Absolutely not.”</p><p>The masked man said, “It won’t hurt you to skip a few meals, old man. You’re getting pretty chubby around the middle.”</p><p>It wasn’t possible for a wooden cane to swell up in indignation, but Irdu did his best. </p><p>“Irdu’s been keeping you on low rations,” the masked man continued, sly and persuasive. “Just enough to keep you coming back, kitten. I’ll give you all the cum you want tonight.”</p><p>Alex stared at him, as incredulous as Irdu. “I think you’re fundamentally misinterpreting our relationship.”</p><p>“Am I?” The masked man sighed. “All right, kitten, if you want to play hard to get. I don’t mind working for it, especially when the prize looks so tasty.”</p><p>Alex had truly never hated anyone so much. He shifted his weight forward, readying himself. His tail lashed; his ears pointed forward. This was another thing he liked about transforming. Fighting was <em> fun. </em> His body always knew exactly what to do.</p><p>For the first time since they’d met, the masked man raised the cane. Irdu grumbled, but the dragon’s mouth fell open and issued flames.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>alex dreams about being strapped to the belly of a giant coyote and being fucked by it as it walks. it's definitely beowoof. foreshadowing happens. the dream fucks with alex's head and he starts really slipping into the cockslut mindset. gets turned on by watching two dogs fuck, takes it out on beowoof, and gets ordered around and humiliated. he is starting to admit to himself that he wants beowoof to fuck him. also, he starts wearing his wand all the time and has to add on a cock ring or he'll transform whenever he cums.</p><p>alex likes being a superhero and is basically a cuddly therapy cat for traumatized victims. allows himself to be pg-molested by those he rescues because it calms them down.</p><p>irdu and the masked man continue to have way too much fun at alex's expense. alex has a magical wardrobe malfunction and it turns on the masked man too much. the masked man really likes puns.</p><p>next chapter: alex's brother, more about cole, and the introduction of an in-universe porn parody of alex's superhero escapades, "the adventures of sex kitten."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is NOT finished but I'm posting what I have done and taking a short break from writing (couple weeks? a month?) because - well - I accidentally cut off the tip of my finger and, while it's not exactly a life ending injury, it hurts like a bitch while healing and typing is agony. Shame bc writing porn is so stress-relieving. I will edit this chapter and finish it properly when my finger is done healing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex leaped over the first gout of flame. Cartwheeled through the bursts of fire that Irdu belched, closing the distance between them, then kicked the cane out of the masked man’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that hard, honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The masked man could summon fire at will and had the same augmented strength and speed as Alex, but the masked man didn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>fight.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alex had noticed that. It hadn’t mattered while the masked man held the upper hand, and when he and Irdu fused into their strange dragon-human hybrid form, Alex might as well have tried to claw a hole into a mountain. But separated...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex thought he could take him on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was right. Oh, the masked man had enjoyed himself, strutting around and tormenting Alex. Spent weeks watching Alex crawl. And, in the process, carved out little slices of his essence, fed it to Alex drop by drop, neglecting to replace what he gave away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex had once asked himself what was more important, his pride or people’s lives. Despite how much he had been altered, that answer remained unchanged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex grinned, bright and feral. He extended his claws. When he’d first transformed, they’d reached no further than his fingernails. Now, magic shredded the air in front of him from over a yard away. He could tear jagged wounds into the concrete if he tried hard enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d only ever seen the bottom half of the man’s face, but he’d learned to read his expressions. This one, he memorized gleefully as </span>
  <em>
    <span>shock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, no cat puns rose to the occasion to ruin the moment for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been fantasizing about this for a long time,” he purred, cracking his knuckles. The masked man gaped at him, mouth hanging open, then shut it with a snap. Alex’s eyes narrowed. “What, can’t handle it rough?” He kicked the cane further away, almost to the edge of the roof. “Turnabout is fair play.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The masked man shifted his weight back. He didn’t look at the cane - the dragon’s eyes dull, an inanimate object once more - but Alex could tell his attention was focused on it. “Ah, kitten, if I thought you’d enjoy it, I’d let you take me, but we both know that’s not what you’re meant for, yes?” His voice dropped. “Why fight it, kitten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lunged for the cane. Alex had been waiting for that. He beat the masked man there, stomping on the back of his hand. The man let go of the cane with a yell, snatching his hand back, and Alex sent the cane clattering the rest of the way off the building to land on the empty streets below. Alex stole a quick glance at it - the cane had broken in two as it landed, and the sight sent a vicious surge of satisfaction through him - and whisked his tail out of the man’s way, avoiding his lunge and darting away. It had been hard, humiliating practice, learning how to squeeze and work his hole around the wand to move the tail, Beowoof’s saccharine encouragement ringing in his ears, but the end result was worth it. The tail was no longer such an obvious weak point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man wasn’t smiling. Alex drank the sight in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter,” he asked. “Cat got your tongue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mean little thing, aren’t you,” the man said, sounding caught between annoyance and admiration. “How long have you been planning this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long enough,” Alex said. “Did you really think I was sucking your cock because I liked it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man winced, putting a hand over his heart. “Ow. Kitten, your words are sharper than your claws.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex’s ears twitched. He jumped on instinct, and saw hands grabbing at his shadow. He turned and saw the civilians, dead-eyed and robotic, standing behind him. They weren’t exactly strong or fast, but Alex didn’t want to hurt them, and he restrained himself to dodging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t win ‘em all,” the man said, sighing. “I admit defeat. I surrender. I wave the white flag.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex rolled under someone’s legs and collided with another. Someone tripped over him and fell on top of him, driving the breath out of his lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They won’t hurt you,” the man called, poised at the edge of the roof. “Just slow you down. Think of it as a parting gift, kitten. See you later!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex caught a glimpse of him leaping off, coat flaring around him in slow motion as he fell. Fucking drama queen. Hands wrapped around Alex’s wrists, keeping them pinned together. Weight settled over his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, Alex thought, more annoyed than frightened. Even when he won, this still happened. A mouth closed over his right nipple and he keened, arching into the wet heat. A cock nudged his cheek, then slipped down to tap against his lips, and he opened it to allow it access. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if in approval, the wand began to work inside him, slow waves of pleasure washing through him. Lethargy spread through his limbs, weighed him down; a conditioned response, he knew, but even summoning up the energy to pretend to fight made him tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And this was what the magic wanted. He’d beaten the masked man for the first time, broken Irdu’s totem and won. The magic had arranged a reward, and that it took the same form as his losses was a thought he didn’t care to examine too closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers tore into his clothes, ripped them off and exposed his packed hole to greedy eyes. No one made a move to remove the wand, only looking, then someone gripped the wand and began to fuck him with it. Hands kept his legs apart. A finger slid in alongside the wand, startling a yowl from him. Sparks dancing beneath his skin, like fire on the wind. The pleasurable burn and stretch of his body, forced to accommodate their desires. Like a vessel, being filled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex was strong enough to throw them all off and run. He could claw through concrete, throw cars around, jump a single story with a flex of his calf muscles. What human could hope to hold him, if he didn’t choose to be held? The magic that had a grip on the civilians would fade on its own, leaving them to recover on their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could leave. Anytime he wanted to, he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex slunk home, clenching his hole tight to keep the wand from sliding out. It was hard work - the wand had remained in him, but the civilians hadn’t hesitated working their fingers and tongues in, even threatening to stretch him open enough to take both toy and cock, a thought frightening enough that it had broken him out of the lazy stupor he’d sunk into. He was nearly naked, his nipples puffy and red, throbbing in the cool night air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beowoof eyed him, nose twitching as he sniffed the air. A grin split his face. The red tongue lolled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally taking your duties seriously, Guardian?” He got up and stretched, then leaped off the bed to prowl around Alex, who only sighed and sank to the ground with something like relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beowoof,” he responded. He was on his hands and knees, and lowered himself so that he was braced on his elbows, back arched. His knees spread automatically. Beowoof’s breath brushed over his sticky thighs in slow puffs of hot air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex wondered what Beowoof would make him do before he’d allow the wand to be removed. His cock bumped up against his own belly, smearing precum over his skin. He shuddered in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the wand was slipping out of him, and he couldn’t stop the whine of protest that leaped to his lips or the way his hole squeezed, trying to stop it. It fell out with a clatter and glitter filled the room briefly as he blazed with the light of the transformation magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it receded, it left something behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex’s ears swiveled. They could do that, because they sat on top of his head, triangular and furred. He inhaled sharply as he reached up to touch them, then sat up to stare at Beowoof in accusation. Words sprang to his lips, then faltered under the approving gleam in those inhuman eyes. Happiness, sickly sweet and alluring, spread through him. He’d embraced some of the changes the magic wrought on him, but he’d thought -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what he’d thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensing the turn of his thoughts, Beowoof cocked his head. “You were warned about side effects,” he said. His tail thumped. “Do you have any complaints?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex swallowed his words down. He spent all night with cat ears and a tail. The contract had only hinted at the full extent of the transformation, and even then he’d know there was a trick, waiting in the wings. He’d noticed and enjoyed the enhanced vision and hearing right away. What made this any different?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was very different, a voice whispered in the back of his mind. This was an obvious physical change. What did that mean for his future? The shape of Beowoof’s plan - his final trick - was beginning to form, but Alex still couldn’t make heads or tails of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I make them go away?” He settled into a more comfortable sitting position. Part of him wasn’t sure if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> them to go away. The thought, traitorous but exciting, had occurred to him: that Beowoof was making him over into something worth his cock. Anticipation and dread, barely distinguishable from one another, mingled in his gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beowoof shrugged. “Wear a hat,” he suggested, mild as a kitten.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671319">First Time</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>